


Holding hands

by Gilli_chan



Series: Greed Lives [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/pseuds/Gilli_chan
Summary: Greed, your boyfriend wants to show everyone how much he loves you, you have to live with it.
Relationships: Greed/Ling Yao
Series: Greed Lives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809715
Kudos: 17





	Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> I've uploaded this on my tumblr some time ago and decided to put it here too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely placed in my fic Mind, Heart and Soul, when Greed, Ling and Lan Fan are already together.


End file.
